


Despair Arc AU: Makoto Naegi’s Execution

by Wiip8758



Series: Remnants of despair class 78 posts [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brainwashing, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Class 78 (Danganronpa), Class 78 referenced as Class 77, Dangan Ronpa 3 Spoilers, Despair Arc rewrite (Episode 11), Gen, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiip8758/pseuds/Wiip8758
Summary: This post is an Alternate Universe of Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc, in this scenario The 78th Class (Class 77 in this timeline) get’s brainwashed and become the remnants of despair instead of the 77th Class, Makoto becomes Class representative and get’s Executed by Junko to brainwash the rest of their class. In this Fan-fiction it’s specifically the scene where Chiaki (Makoto in this scenario) got Executed.Shoutout to this user on tumbler/ archive of our own for the inspiration:Tumbler:https://shsl-shipper-gamer-fangirl.tumblr.com/Archive of our own:https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIERAnyway enjoy.
Relationships: Class 78 (Refereed to as Class 77) & Naegi Makoto, Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Hinata Hajime & Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto (One Sided), Kamukura Izuru & Naegi Makoto, Yukizome Chisa & Naegi Makoto
Series: Remnants of despair class 78 posts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723546
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Despair Arc AU: Makoto Naegi’s Execution

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SHSL fun prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740907) by [SHSL_ex_SOLDIER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER). 



Today was a special day, a day which would go down in history, a day which would bring the end to Makoto’s world as he knew it, a day which would start the beginning of world wide suffering, the day that would start ‘The Tragedy’.

Makoto Naegi looked around the metal corridor with Mukuro in front of him. In her head she started thinking about what Junko ordered her to do.

Mukuro’s face darkend and her heart started to rip itself in two as she was unsure if she should do what was told to her by her sister or disobey her for the first time in her life, Junko’s Plan (only Mukuro knew about) was supposed to execute Makoto, the class representative of the 77th class in the most brutal way imaginable with death traps and torture to no end.

That was supposed to brainwash her and the rest of her class into despair war-shipping monsters, it provided to be a challenge considering her feelings that she hold only for him.

‘When his end will come, I will feel better and it’s not like I can disobey Junko now’, was what she thought, sure she would become a monster but then again she would be one out of up to 20 depending on who you would count, so it wouldn’t make much of a difference.

Meanwhile Makoto became more nervous because he felt like they were taking the wrong way he eventually decided to simply ask Mukuro about it.

“Hey Mukuro, are you sure that we are going the right way?” Upon hearing that question Mukuro flinched, Makoto found Mukuro’s current behavior odd, she always acted differently around him but this time she seemed not shy or nervous but instead really off almost scared.

“I mean we walked for a pretty long time now.” Makoto continued, Mukuro answered cold and emotionless although she tried to sound happy and positive.

“We are almost there, it’s only a little longer and then we are at the same location where the rest of our class is.”

“And besides,” Mukuro turned to him and made eye contact after a pretty long time of walking, “they want to see their happy and optimistic class representative so come on, be more hopeful.” She knew this would make things more bitter but that’s all she can tell him.

“Let’s keep going Makoto.” After seeing her smile, Makoto simply nodded though he felt still felt oddly anxious...

In a similar Metal floor, the 77th class minus Junko, Mukuro, Makoto and their teacher miss Yukizome we’re going to an unknown area standing all close to one another.

“Hey everyone, geez you guys sure are fast.” Junko called out as she caught up with the rest, she pretended like she asked their teacher miss Yukizome where they needed to go to bait them into a trial room where they would be brainwashed.

Sayaka called out to Junko first, “Hey Junko, do we need to go through this red door?” She asked, the question everyone had on their mind, Junko nodded.

“Yup, You guys should go down there once I got our budds Makoto and Mukuro, I know where they are so I will go get them now, see you later.” The fact that the 2 were still missing was odd to the class but they went with it, no questions asked.

“And do you need my assistance for that job? I am willing to help you get Makoto and Mukuro.” Kiyotaka politely offered but Junko rejected the help.

“Nah, I can do that on my own no problem, you guys should just stay here, till then see ya.”

After Taka was rejected for the job, the class simply waited in front of the elevator without their teacher, Junko, Mukuro or Makoto...

Meanwhile Makoto and Mukuro simultaneously arrived at another equally red door, when seeing it, Makoto asked about the door

“So, Mukuro is this the right door ?”

She kept walking, replying, “If you don’t want to take it you can turn around.” She hoped he would say okay and walk away, Junko allowed that to happen since it would have been unpredictable, but as both her and Mukuro predicted he said:

“No, I can’t do that, after all I’m the class representative, I’ll go there where the others are.”

Mukuro was disappointed hearing it but didn’t bother to sigh, “I knew you would say that, shall we go then?” She asked, he nodded.

Makoto and Mukuro were standing in front of an elevator door. As Mukuro pressed the button on the door Makoto asked another question, “Where exactly are we and...why is no one here?” He said pausing mid sentence.

In response Mukuro pulled him into a hug and ignored his question, “Say Makoto we went through a lot right?” Makoto was confused by the hug but answered her question by nodding.

“You and our teacher have searched for all of us and you have reunited us with her help, the only connection we all had with one another was having talents, However with your help we were able to become a great Team.” Makoto was still confused, but he was starting to understand what she meant, as he started dazing off into some of their class memories.

Mukuro continued, “I’m so glad that you out of all of us decided to become the class representative, and that’s not all.” She continued,

“Whenever our class looked like it would fall apart again you kept us together strongly, believe me when I say that we wouldn’t be here together without you.” While listening to her Makoto started to get a little flustered over her sweet words. While she knew she would make things bitter for both of them, she didn‘t care, she wanted to enjoy the hope while she still could.

Then Mukuro started to pull him the other direction and pushed him into the empty opened elevator with Makoto opening his eyes in shock.

“H-huh?” Makoto stumbled into the elevator falling to the ground looking over to Mukuro. “Mukuro?!”

“And that’s why you were chosen by Junko, sorry that I have to do this but I can’t disobey her.” Mukuro said with a darkened face trying hard to put on a twisted smile.

The elevator closed and went down with a shocked Makoto, with Mukuro taking a shortcut to get reunited with her class in time which wasn’t a big challenge with her athletic ability’s.

The elevator reached the end with a TV in front of it glowing with the face of Junko Enoshima on it.

“So, you are probably asking why my sister kicked you down here right?” As she finished the front doors of the elevator opened up.

“I mean, Sorry but it’s obvious, she was my sister the entire time and worked together with me, we are the despair sisters and we are currently working on a video called the despair video that even brainwashed our teacher.”

Upon hearing that Makoto could only think about one thing, “Despair video?”

“Huh? You haven’t heard about it at all? It’s a film I created with my puppet Ryota, the guy from another class with brainwash skills. By using that video I optimized the despair part of her brain just a little bit.”

Makoto couldn’t believe what he heard, it sounded like something out of a movie so he doubted it, the fact that it came out of Junko’s mouth made him doubt her even more after all Junko was crazy but not weird, “That’s not possible.”

“It is, well we are still on a Prototype, but we don’t need much to perfect it so...well I feel like we only need a shot of despair, i looked around who to choose, I almost picked some underclassmen Gamer girl until my eyes fell on you.”

“Huh?” Makoto was still puzzled, for what and why would Junko find something special in him, the most unique thing about him was his optimism, his leader state as a class representative and his hope. Exactly what Junko was looking for someone so kind, so lovable is the perfect pick to get brutally executed for basically nothing, to drown everyone else with despair.

“That’s Right you will be the one to fill our classmates up with despair, you are made for that job,” Junko enthusiasm put Makoto on high alert, “You will be the one that will compensate my video.”

As she finished bright lights shined on Makoto who shielded his eyes with his arms...

By using some short cuts Mukuro arrived at the elevator where the rest of the 77th class was waiting for 3 Students so they could use the elevator.

Mondo saw Mukuro first and spoke to her first, “You sure took your time, wait where is Makoto and Junko, she told us she would search for you and Makoto.”

After breathing for a bit Mukuro answered, “Sorry, but to answer your question, she knows where Makoto is and wants to get him personally, she told me I should just come to you guys.” Everyone gave her a slightly suspicious or puzzled look but they quickly accepted it.

Taka was first to answer, “Well you are our classmate, we have no reason to doubt you.”

Chihiro continued, “So, will it take long for the 2 to come?”

“No,” was Mukuro’s short answer, “But we should use the elevators and get down for the time being.”

Byakuya took the lead to answear first, “Fine then, if that’s the case let’s just go down.” Byakuya knew something was off but accepted it nonetheless.

Leon then pressed the button for the elevator, “Allright then let’s get going.” And so, most of the 77th class was using the elevator to get down.

When they left the elevator they were confused, as they entered a trial room.

Celeste spoke first about what she was seeing. “This room has no signs of Miss Yukizome or Ryota Mitarai, Mukuro are sure this is the right place?”

She silently muttered, “It’s a trap.”

Before Anyone could pick up on those words, the screens flashed on with the voice of Junko Enoshima speaking.

“Hey Class, are you all here? Yeah? Good, then let’s start this ritual already.” Just then Hina pointed at one of the screens and what she was seeing.

“Guys look it comes from that screen.” The screen she talked about had Junko on it with Makoto on another screen that was placed right next to Junko.

Kyoko commented immediately, “Makoto is there on screen.”

Sakura was suspicious of that as she could spot blood on his arm, so she spoke next, “Junko, where is Makoto and why is his arm dyed in blood?”

But Junko ignored it, instead she began giggling, “Upupupupu, and now let’s start our extra ordinary despair, because it’s Punishment time.” Junko finished and she was happy that she could spread a tone of despair all by herself instead of using her Puppet Ryota.

Just then the screen turned black and red with a pixel sprite of Makoto in the middle, as the words **‘Game** **over,** **Time** **for** **Makoto’s** **punishment** ’ played on screen with the pixel Makoto being dragged to his inevitable doom by Junko personally.

In front of Makoto the door opened for his punishment.

“Alright, as you guys can see, Makoto has already made his way through the first half of our death dungeon, now that’s our Ultimate Lucky Student Makoto Naegi, but will your Luck protect you through all those instant death traps?”

As Junko finished her question, Makoto ran through the dungeon his arm already being severely wounded, covered in blood. He had to use his other arm to stop the blood so he could keep going.

Makoto’s breath was quick from the wounds caused and from keeping up his speed.

“Watch out, cause it will get hard from now on, you better do your best from now on.” As Junko spoke Makoto ran onto a pressure plate which caused a spike to stab him into his foot and caused him to fall.

Makoto let out a high pitched scream from the pain as Junko kept rambling on and on about him and his good deeds. At that point Makoto was already crying from both emotional and physical pain with tears streaming out of his eyes and blood coming out from various places.

“There was once a class sooo out of touch with one another yet one male student was able to put it back together.” He knew who she meant, it was obvious, but he ignored it and continued running.

“As long as I can reunite with everyone, these wounds mean nothing.”Makoto decided to speak out loud, he was unsure if Junko could hear him but even then he wanted to fight her in some way.

he wanted to continue until he noticed a large boulder behind him threatening to roll over him.

Junko continued speaking about Makoto “And because of that, I laid an eye on you Makoto, you understand what I mean ?”

As Makoto continued to move with painful steps, a couple of metallic balls where shot in his direction damaging his head and right eye, he let out a loud yelp but continued moving.

“I...will get back.” As if summoned, chainsaws came towards him from the ground and the wall, he was able to dodge them all but the wounds made it incredible exhausting. And so he took a pause to get his breath back to steady and dodge the boulder while breathing heavily.

He now had an opportunity to speak up “I won’t lose against you Junko, I won’t give up now, because...my classmates are behind me, they believe in me. We will stop you”

“Oh yeah, that’s the hope I want to crush. The beautiful hope you guys all believe in.” Junko took a pause, slightly amused by Makoto’s speech and also pretty happy how things were going “Despair always needs a catalyst and what better catalyst is there than the bittersweet death of hope?”

Makoto continued moving or rather trembling. Junko continued to taunt him meanwhile, “Listen up Makoto, the quicker you die an awful death, the quicker your classmates will fall into despair, you don’t want that? Then continue moving, good lu-huck...” she finished in a cheery voice...

As Makoto’s classmates watched their class representative dying they fell into a deeper hole of despair, however they were still trying their best to resist.

“We must help him quick.” Hina said with her eyes turning more and more grey.

“I know we should but, where is he right now?” Yasuhiro agreed, pointing at the classes biggest problem, his eyes losing their color.

“W-we don’t know b-but, we should s-search for him.” Toko stuttered out.

“What the hell is this, we must end this crap.” Leon screamed. He was mad, despite falling into despairs hands. “Let’s Go that was the Plan right?”

“That was the Plan but there is a problem.” Was Sakura’s answer while keeping on watching Makoto’s inevitable death.

“My body...” Sayaka tried to run but failed, stuck in place, meanwhile she felt really cold.

“I...can’t move it.” Kyoko continued, with confusion in her voice.

“Is that the videos fault?” Byakuya asked, he didn’t think so but it was the only explanation.

The Class wouldn’t need to watch it much longer until they would be fully in despair...

In her control room, Junko activated Another  
Trap, a boomerang that flew towards Makoto, it missed the mark instead nailing him to the wall, which caused the hood of his uniform to rip off.

“I...i won’t give up under any circumstances...” Makoto protested, against all odds, as long as he could stand he would continue to push forward, if he would continue to push forward long enough he would win. “Never!”

“I will...we will never give up.” Junko immediately picked up on that line.

“Awww, that’s our Makoto, he will never give up, it seems a chance has opened up for you, I mean maybe the power of friendship will make a miracle happen, I’ll give you 10 seconds now allright? 10...9...8” when she started counting, his eyes opened up in horror and he started to run with little strength until...

“AAARGH.” “Whoops, I forgot to say how despairingly impatient I get.” Junko taunted Makoto, just like she predicted, Makoto started to run but was stopped by a small spear which digged itself through his thigh with agonizing pain.

Junko continued, “Well, anyway a miracle will never happen... your classmates won’t come under any circumstances hehe.” She said cold and emotionless.

In her rockstar persona, Junko decided to taunt him again, “A shitty miracle won’t happen.”

As Makoto was collecting wound after wound, his classmates couldn’t look away from the screens, they were frozen in place, if they could they wouldn’t watch but some magical force kept them from doing anything to stop their torture. By now their eyes went from grey to inhuman spirals, with tears coming out of them, it was like as if they were transforming into someone completely different.

“No...not Makoto...” said Kiyotaka, his voice feeling weak.

“Makoto...Enough...I don’t want to see this anymore, I’m sick of this.” Chihiro said with a sad expression, the pain that he was feeling was slowly starting to become pleasant.

“Stop...Stop this now.” Mondo yelled feeling terrible for being unable to do anything.

“This...this is...this despair is starting to make our hearts feel like one.” Mukuro said overhearing her classmates that were experiencing something similar.

“Makoto...Naegi, you’re loved by everyone, you are helpful and kind, everyone trusts you.” Makoto was still going despite everything over hearing her.

“You’re death will bring everyone into despair.” Junko said in dramatic fashion despite this Makoto kept going.

“I can do this...I...we, we will definitely stop you, we will never lose to you.” Makoto muttered his spirit not breaking in the slightest compared to anyone else’s and compared to his own body.

By now he used one hand to keep his balance by holding onto the wall his hand left blood smudges over one of the televisions.

“My classmates will definitely come and rescue me.” Makoto said in pure belief, which caused Junko to giggle in amusement, how hopeful he was, it was baffling to her but she went with it, after all the greater the hope the worse the despair will feel.

„I...promise, it won’t end here.” That caused Junko to switch from giggling to full on laughing. Meanwhile Makoto pushed forward with heavy breathing.

He now stood in front of a door saying ‘ **GOAL** ’ in big gold letters it filled him with more hope, behind the door would be the end and he would be safed and so he grabbed the door knob and twisted it.

When he opened the door he got what he expected...or so he thought. A bright vision filled with hope greeted him, in front of him Junko stretched her hand out, it was the Junko that everyone knew, not the despair loving monster instead a pretty average busty girl that would love to prank her classmates and was arguable, crazy.

„Welcome back, our beloved Makoto.“ he moved his hand forward trying to grab Junko‘s outstretched Hand he thought the normal Junko was back and naively stretched his hand out.

‘I knew it’ he thought, instead the bright vision disappeared, a spear flew through his chest, only 3 seconds later spears came under him and stabbed him everywhere. Blood flew everywhere and pure pain entered his entire body. On screen the words **GAME** **OVER** appeared in bold,big,black pixel letters as he continued to hover in the air, everyone just stood there tears filling their twisted eyes and a look of disbelief was present on their faces.

Only one person was able to speak loudly.

„You are a monster, what you did to Makoto is truly unforgivable, he was our classes hope, What a horrible sight, what a perfect despair. Hahahahaha, this...this is what pure despair feels like, oh Makoto I hope you understand your purpose for our despair...you became our stepping stone for despair, haha...hahaha...hahaha.“

at the end of the Monologe Celeste fell into despair at last, as she continued her maniac laughing...the remnants of despair were born

Junko then started to call out to them, “Congratulations everyone, you can now take the exit, as a new chapter of your live started filled with despair, yes from here on out we will all be one big, happy, despair Family, the remnants of despair.”

The entire show of Makoto‘s execution was over for the class but not for Makoto himself.

He continued to lay around alone all hope was lost even for him, he couldn’t do anything he was soaked in blood, had wounds everywhere and moving a single muscle was incredible difficult, he could only lay in painful agony.

Eventually he heard echoing footsteps, this time he himself didn’t hope, he would look who it was first before he would hope for his survival. So he looked up baffled by who he saw.

A Mysterious Figure approached him with long black hair that reached his own shoes, intimidating red eyes and a black suit accompanied by a bored expression and monotone voice.

Izuru just stared down at the familiar figure in front of him, the sense of familiarity was odd, they never really met, Junko might have talked about him once but that was about it.

The sense of familiarity was mutual, as Makoto barely recognized the person in front of him as Hajime Hinata, his reserve course friend.

Eventually Makoto found his voice and spoke „Hajime? It’s...it is you...Hajime. It’s you isn’t it?“ He said looking up, confusing Izuru in the process.

Izuru just asked about the Name, „Was that the name I used to have?“ 

Makoto didn’t say yes, instead, „I knew it, can you remember me, can you remember anything?” He asked in a sad tone.

“That’s impossible, all my memories were taken from me even the most insignificant.” Izuru concluded, as a matter of fact.

“That might be true but...everything is possible.” He said and hoped Hajime could remember somehow something. “And for someone like you...” Makoto paused he tried to turn around.

“Come on, you can do it, I know you can.” Sadly his encouragement meant nothing to Izuru.

He just stared. Meanwhile Makoto was trying to stand up, he was holding himself with his hands, only to slip on his own puddle of blood a few seconds later.

After slipping, Makoto started to talk again, he knew what would come next for him, the afterlife, so it was now or never for his last words. “This...is my end... I can’t do anything to help you...I am sorry.” He finished in a soft hollow voice, he couldn’t get the strength to be very loud.

He felt bad in every way possible, yet he couldn’t do anything about it other then wait for a feeling of relief.

“Even in your situation, you would still try to protect someone?”Izuru asked, a bad feeling inside him grew.

Makoto muttered a simple: “of course.” As if it would be obvious.

He continued, “It’s because I love my classmates, all of them.” Izuru didn’t get it, specifically because Makoto said “all of them.” Which would include his practical murderer.

Makoto tried to stand up again with his hands, however they were trembling too much and felt really weak, so he gave up. The small puddle of blood expanded rapidly

“N-no...I...I don’t want to die here!” 

Despite knowing how bad his state was he refused to die

With heavy breathing he continued speaking to Izuru, his vision was blurry from blood and tears.

“I...I still haven’t done so many things, I want to do. I wanted...I wanted to stay classmates with everybody!” He said clenching his hands into fists, Izuru looked down on the dying boy, the bad feel grew

And now came Makoto’s last wish came to a friend he hold dearly despite his talentlessness.

“One...One more time...I wanted to...hang out with you.

“Goodbye Hajime.”

His voice grew quiet at the end and remained so. His body was now motionless as his head fell with the hair pin in his hair dropping to the ground.

A hair pin gifted to him by his sister who gave it to him after she found out about Makoto going to Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student, it was a cloverleaf, nothing special and while it did look feminine, he wore it the entire time. His entire family was so happy back then...they could have never seen this coming...they could have never seen their son dying before he would even reach age 20.

...Izuru crouched down to reach for the hair pin instinctively and picked the little thing up.

He stared at it for a couple of seconds until his eyes watered up slightly with his vision becoming a little blurry. When he felt tears streaming down his face, he moved his hand out and touched his face, to his surprise it was wet

“Huh?” Was all Izuru could say.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more works of this scenario, maybe the 5th and 6th trial of the 2 killing game or a rewrite of the first 2 games.
> 
> Anyway hope you like it, sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar errors, English is not my native language.


End file.
